Tag!
Night's Edge Keep - Old Monastic Structures ---- ::''Northeast of the refurbished main monastery building, sandgrass patches sprout from yellow dust among the ramshackled ruins of structures that have yet to undergo the tender ministrations of restoration by the inhabitants of Night's Edge Keep. The outbuildings are of sun clay and timber, and seem in particularly desperate states of disrepair - clearly incapable of occupation, and just this side of making someone throw up their hands in surrender before tearing them down to rubble. ---- In the afternoon, here - Kael's.. busily. Uh. Yeah. Climbing. Yes. Climbing. About three-quarters of the way up a crumbling sunclay wall, the young man whistles merrily as he hunts for footholds to go another few feet up. It's not a huge wall - the last remnant of an old two-story structure of some sort, but at fifteen feet off the ground, he seems to be enjoying himself. Perhaps, in the end, he's after the view. Meian wanders on in, arms folded behind herself, a softly thoughtful smile on her lips- but upon catching sight of Kael, she blinks and stops. Slowly, the girl tilts her head, watching the mage with puzzled fondness. He works his way up, using a crack in the crumbling masonry - a dislodged stone goes bouncing down to the grassy earth below. Another few feet gained - and only a bit of a stretch for the top. His grin, regardless, is wide. That smile softens as Meian watches, seemingly content to silently observe Kael's progress up that wall, She folds an arm across her stomach, hand clasping her other arm at the elbow- from that somewhat reserved position, she keeps her pale gaze focused on the other mage, perhaps waiting for him to attain that summit. He does, after a moment, turning to sit on that high wall, grinning like a loon. From /that/ vantage, it only takes him a moment to notice Meian, really, laughing and waving down to her. "Oi! How are y', beautiful light o' m' heart?" A good mood, indeed. Meian makes a show of looking all around her, in every direction. "I don't see anyone meeting that description!" the girl calls merrily, with a helpless shrug. "But -I-, my mate, I'm doing perfectly fine! And I might think you are as well, by the way you smile... Why didn't you just fly up there?" "wha' woul' th' point o' /that/ hae been?" Kael grins. "part o' th' fun 's gettin' 'ere." He waves a hand. "were worth 't, too. S' jus' fun, 's all." Meian eyes that wall thoughtfully, her smile widening. "Do you want company? I'm no... expert climber, but I think I might be able to make it up there that high. Looks dangerous, but I can... probably... fly if I fall." "up t' ye t' try." Kael grins down at her. "or, I coul' come down there. But s' a bit too far fer me t' hold ye, wi' all this empty space 'tween ye 'n I." He peers. "Mmm." "When you put it -that- way," the girl murmurs thoughtfully, reaching to slide her fingers into a hold and haul herself up. She seems slightly shaky still, perhaps from the previous day's failure, but strong and coordinated enough to progress at a decent pace- when she has trouble supporting her own weight, she deftly feels with a hand or foot until she finds a crack that small appendage can wedge itself into. Kael watches, merry and smiling - "S' nae too far - y' kin make 't." He looks up and out - "Light. S' pretty t'day." "Ooof," the girl murmurs disgruntledly, "I'm used to climbing trees- a lot more footholds-" But she clambers up the wall deftly, only the occasional pause where the next step stymies her. "It'd be a prettier day if there were -more- clouds..." "Aye? I sort o' like th' sky like 't is. S' nae rainin', 't least." Kael kicks a foot, grinning. "'bout tired o' bein' wet 'n cold - nae what th' nights hae been either, as o' late." That's awfully fond - "but still.." "I like the thick, massive black clouds," Meian remarks in a rather dreamy voice, taking a moment to pause, "the ones that signal a torrential rain about to fall. Though I'll agree with you... not the cold." Shivering exaggeratedly, the girl pauses to catch her breath, about halfway up the wall. Kael looks down at her, loose bits of hair falling over his face. "y' jus' like th' way a storm feels /right/ 's it comes crashin' in. All that power n' lightnin' an' th' weight o' th' wind.." He hmms. "Sahna tol' me once women sorta like power. Guess 's true, aye?" That's teasing. Soft laughter spills out helplessly from Meian as she begins to climb again. "Aye," the girl agrees cheerfully, "I love that power, the crackle, the energy. And that's why I'm drawn to you, of course, that Shadow in both of us and all around. I guess it's a good thing we don't live in Light's Reach, huh?" He pouts, then - "y' woul' nae love me 'f I were nae Touched?" He eyes her. "I woul' love /ye/ regardless. Would!" "Mmm-hmm," Meian affirms in amused mock-skepticism, with a sad shake of her head. "I think you'd find me terribly boring and unable to understand you. After all, you weren't interested -before- I found out about my magic..." Three-fourths of the way up, now. More serously, he points out - "s' nae entirely true. Jus'.. now that y' ken what /I/ am... I coul' nae inflict that 'n sommat else. Kin ye imagine? m' nae meant fer ... what mos' folk want. But ye - y' did nae care." Meian doesn't respond until her head is peeking up at Kael solemnly, just over the top of the wall. "Oh, I do understand, really," she assures softly, with a smile. "To live loving someone who's Touched is a difficult thing, and there will always be that gap in understanding too, unless... you're Touched yourself. You can't give what most people want- but you can give what I want." Kael offers her a hand, steadying himself on the wall - "I wi' give ye all that I am, m' heart - but m' nae a man." He smiles, sadly. "In th' end, m' lucky - b'yond anythin' - t' hae found ye." Meian takes that hand, clambering up the last few steps to join Kael, perching gracefully and leaning just slightly into him. She murmurs softly, "I don't care if you're a man or a wolf anymore. You are Kael, and I love Kael. Kael-wolf, Kael-man, I don't care. I will be whichever form I have to be, to be with you." Kael grins, and puts his arm around her, keeping her close. "Donnae give up yerself fer me." That's serious. "Y' matter - an' I feel th' same. Whate'er I hae t' do t' be wi' ye - I wi' do, whate'er that is." The young man nods at the sunset, the orange ball of light sinking below the aegis. "S' all worth 't, t' share sommat like /that/ wi' ye." Meian lets her legs dangle over the wall as she turns that bright, loving smile up to Kael. "Only one of many," she asserts happily. "And there's nothing to give up. This?" She snorts with a vague gesture down at her body. "I don't miss -this- when I'm wearing feathers or fur, not for a moment." Cheerfully, she nuzzles at the other mage's neck, seeming to be in quite a good mood despite her words. "Well, I /like/ 'this'. S' right beautiful - 'n warm." Kael grins, contented. "M' all sharp edges, 'n y' let me cuddle on ye - but, 's beautiful as y' are t' me? I ken more 'n most th' outside donnae much matter. Y' are beautiful inside, e'en more. An' I get blinded by 't, sometimes." "As are you," Meian answers softly, throwing in another nuzzle for good measure. "Something unbelievably lovely. Something unique, and special, and -all mine-." That's playfully fierce and possessive, a nip at Kael's ear a strangely wolfish gesture from the girl. Kael growls then - a playful sound, "Donnae go /startin'/ sommat." With his arm around her, it's easy enough to poke at her side - tickling her in response. Or trying to, at least. Meian squirms, eyes widening as she produces a high-pitched little squeak of dismay... and then helpless giggles. Oh, yes, she's ticklish indeed- but thankfully well-balanced enough to keep from falling off the wall, grabbing at its stones. "Oh, oh... stop, -stop-!" He nearly falls himself, laughing - and catching himself, thus granting her a reprieve. Eyes alight (and, admittedly, perhaps alight with more than good humor) Kael flashes her a merry grin. "Yer in trouble." Meian peers at Kael distrustfully, inquiring after a moment, "Is that tickling? I'm not so sure how I feel about... -that-," and on that final word she strikes, arm shooting forward to attempt a replication of Kael's tickle-attack on his own side while the other arm keeps her securely anchored. Oh, she gets a dig or to in before he can retreat, laughing still - and in all of that he points out, "If y' want t' play, m' heart - w' shoul' probably do 't where fallin' wi' nae break our fool necks, aye?" Kael suits action to words, grinning at her.. and starting the climb down. "c'mon." Clambering down seems to be an action Meian's dexterity is more suited to, the way she scrambles after Kael swiftly with a few giggles of her own. "You started it!" she reminds the other mage, eyes dancing. "You have -only- yourself to blame." Once on the ground - down being easier going than up - Kael flashes her a grin. "M'self? I did nothin'. Nae a blessed thing." That wouldn't fool anyone. Honestly. He /does/ at least let her get on the ground before he pounces, however. Another surprised squeak sounds out loudly, Meian's thin limbs flailing as she tries to free herself- but she's laughing even as she squirms about. "Oh, unhand me, knave!" she declares imperiously between giggles. "How dare... how -dare- you lay a hand on my.. my august personnage!" At first opportunity, he rather wetly kisses her cheek - whispering, "tag. Yer it." And then... takes off running, bolting through the low ruins. "Tag?" Meian is left to bewilderedly whisper, struggling up to her feet. "I'm it? ...Oh! Am I supposed to tag you?" she calls after Kael suddenly, blinking in realization. "Wait, so I... wait!" Rather belatedly, she starts actually running after him. With a commanding lead, the young man vaults a wall and grins back at her - sticking out his tongue. Mature. Honestly. It costs him space, but, then again, one wonders how hard he's trying /not/ to be caught. Down the wall and across the space between ruined outbuildings, he runs at a lope - "Wi' ne'er catch m' at that rate!" "I will too!" Meian playfully cries, darting at full speed through the ruins, taking the most direct routes instead of showing off. She seems to be doing her absolute best to catch a showy Kael, loping around buildings and over walls, but it's pretty clear from the grins on both faces that there's nothing but fun at work here. "Wi' nae." Kael laughs, grinning from the ruined remnants of a collapsed sun-clay granary. Nope, he's not really trying very hard to get away - not in the slightest. On the other hand, Meian is trying -very hard- to catch him- evidently taking the fun in a deadly serious fashion. Her grin doesn't abate, but she sprints after Kael every step of the way, zigzagging around obstacles. "Will too!" she calls out, slightly breathily from all the activity. Celeste slips about the stables, making her way towards the small encampment. At first, she seems to have something on her mind, until finding the circling mages intent upon their game. The Mikin leans her back against the stable wall, and smiles, watching the two in in amusement. It takes a moment for Kael to spot Celeste... and there's abrupt mischief once he does. He alters course... and slows enough that if Meian keeps coming, she'll catch him near that rotten old archway, ayup. The one about ten, fiften paces from Celeste - that one, there. Celeste slips about the stables, making her way towards the small encampment. At first, she seems to have something on her mind, until finding the circling mages intent upon their game. The Mikin leans her back against the stable wall, and smiles, watching the two in in amusement. It takes a moment for Kael to spot Celeste... and there's abrupt mischief once he does. He alters course... and slows enough that if Meian keeps coming, she'll catch him near that rotten old archway, ayup. The one about ten, fiften paces from Celeste - that one, there. Meian is obediently useful- she doesn't stop or even slow, barreling towards Kael with hand outstretched to grab at him. "Tag, tag, see!" she calls, laughing outright breathlessly now. "I've -got- you now and there is no escape!" Celeste leans against the wall, smiling...though it slowly begins to falter at the approach of not one, but both the pair. She glances from side to side, as though this would somehow answer for the change of course, but seems stumped. He *oofs* - getting caught-with-no-escape-and-a-barreling-Meian bowls him a bit backward, and his grin is wide. "Augh. No! S' horrible, 'm meltin' an' oh, th' agony!" He stumbles back, dramatically.. a few paces closer to the noblewoman. "M' /it!/ Light preserve all o' us - th' end, th' end!" A few steps closer... and then? He grins at Celeste - and pokes her with a calloused finger. "Oh. M' fine now. Yer it." Meian eeks at that, eyes widening as she suddenly realizes the danger Celeste poses so close- only taking a moment to breathe in deeply, she darts away giggling. "Tricks! Tricks and lies! You -planned- that!" she shrieks out cheerfully. "I should have known never to trust a mangy puppy!" Celeste...blinks. First looking down to the offending finger, and then to the mischievous expression of the male mage. "...huh?" Slow is the realization of her predicament before pushing away from the wall and trying to well...touch Kael. That weak touch? Bah. He dodges... and takes off at a sprint, laughing. "goin' t' hae t' do better 'n /that/, y' are." He hops a low wall, tearing off in roughly the same direction as the girl. Meian glances back, calling out to Kael playfully, "Hey! No following me, find your own escape!" She veers off to the side, occasionally clearing debris with an athletic leap when it'd be easier than dodging, but mostly zigzagging around obstacles gracefully, leaving behind a trail of giggles. Celeste takes off after Kael, lifting the velvet skirts as she darts about a mud puddle, still splashing up bits of dirty water than almost her studious attempt at trying to stay clean. But the wall, yep, that's going to be problematic, as she tries to dart about the edge to sneak, in a loud and fumbling manner on the duo. Kael grins, calling - "Fine. Y' be that way. " He cuts to the side, then, and actually manages to lose track of Celeste in the midst of all that rubble. "Sh' is catchin' ye, though!" Utter lie, but it's fun. Meian squeaks worriedly, pausing long enough to peer all around- then clambering atop a portion of rubble to scan for Celeste. Upon catching sight of the noblewoman, the girl takes a deep breath and runs along the surface of the rubble, using it to springboard herself into a leap the opposite direction away from Celeste. "Catch me if you caaan, my lady!" she calls out in merry challenge. Celeste pokes her head up around a half-crumbling wall, lips quirked into a bemused smile. Nope, Meian's not that way. She hikes up her skirt a bit higher, and the sight of white stockings can be seen as she dives about another crumbling wall to try and catch up with Kael. The three seem to be ducking and dodging through the ruins, trying their best to avoid one another. And Kael, for his part, moves stealthy and fast across a half-buried flagstone floor, grinning like a loon... and circling wide, looking for, it seems, Meian. But, on the noblewoman's obvious jump in his direction? He squeaks, and tears off toward the front of the ruins - in the direction of the monastary gates. Peeking out, visible as only the top of a dark head and those wide pale eyes, Meian surveys the situation- grinning triumphantly as she sees Celeste after Kael. Perhaps aiming to take advantage of that, the girl moves closer to the central area of the ruins- sticking a dainty booted foot out from the cover of rubble as Kael nears to trip him. A very unsuspecting Seamel steps amongst the ruins with a perplexed look on his face. His eyes widen in surprise as he turns to see Kael hurtling towards him at breakneck speed. "Whoa!" he calls out, seeing the obstacle placed in his path, though not its owner. Too late to get out of the way, he grabs a berubbled wall nearby and braces for impact. Celeste pokes her head up from about another wall, moving about the ruins like the land shark of old. All she seems to see it the form of a man backing away. Her hands reach out to tug at his arm, a for a split second it does not register to the Mikin that she may have just pounced a nobleman than mage. "Aha," she cries out. Oh. That's just.. First, there's the foot - the one he doesn't see until he's already stumbling. Then, of course, there's the fact that Celeste has just mauled the nobleman that leaped out in front of him. Not Good. Well, the young man saves himself from pitching over, certainly - a merry sort of dance, with a laugh, that does indeed have him crashing (in a controlled manner) into the celeste-lyddmull pouncing, righting himself by the simple expedient of using Lyddmull for a support post. Watching safely from her vantage point, Meian crows out sweetly, "I think Lord Lyddmull is it!" Then, laughing with diabolical amusement at the mess she helped engender, the girl streaks off into the ruins once more in a blur of violet and black. "Got a lot of people to tag -right there-, my lord!" Lyddmull Seamel's attention is diverted by the surprise assault from the side but his grip holds. He grunts in effort as the freelander collides with him, barely keeping his feet. He grabs onto the man to help keep him upright as he looks over at Celeste in bewilderment. "What are...?" his question is interrupted by the call of Meian and he looks after her in complete befuddlement. "It?" he manages to ask. Celeste clamors away as well, smiling broadly to Lyddmull before retracting her arms and taking off in the opposite direction of Meian, leaving only Kael as knees and elbows to figure out the small entanglement. Kael winks at Lydd - disengages - pokes his side, in fact... and then /hauls/ for the ruins, panting. "Ayup!" Celeste clamors away as well, smiling broadly to Lyddmull before retracting her arms and taking off in the opposite direction of Meian, leaving only Kael as knees and elbows to figure out the small entanglement. Meian darts and zigzags wildly, her small frame making it easier for her to find cover. Though she's smiling, there's a certain... intentness to the way she plays this game, keeping herself out of sight behind rubble when she needs to pause for breath, running as quietly as she can manage. If one hadn't seen her expression or heard her laughter, it might look like she expected to be hunted in earnest. Lyddmull Seamel is left dazed and confused, but as his eyes shift from one fleeing figure to another, realization starts to dawn him, albeit slowly. Ok...he knows this game... He pushes off of the wall, accelerating after Kael, seeking revenge for the poking, probably. Celeste's blonde capped head ducks behind a wall, unsure of where the Seamel may pop up. Skirts swish about her calves and ankles, and she seems to take a moment to stop and listen to the retreat or approach of footfalls. It's not fair, really - first chased by Meian, then Celeste - and now a fresh nobleman without a skirt to slow him. So, Kael cheats. Panting, he levers himself over a low wall and around a corner, trying to get out of sight and catch his breath with that meager headstart - a desperate gambit, at best. Pale eyes peek up over the rubble again, searching, wary, watchful. Meian slinks along near the back of the ruins, a faint grin still on her lips, though the creaking of her leather armor announces her position. She calls out merrily, "My lady's over there!", pointing in a completely random direction that amy or may not be where Celeste is. Lyddmull Seamel vaults over the wall in pursuit of the escaping freelander but doesn't notice him turning the corner. Nor does he notice the lower wall that appears at his feet as he lands. He stumbles slightly, keeping his feet by colliding with another wall just beyond. His momentum spent, the tall nobleman shakes his head to clear it as he looks around, fruitlessly scanning the ruins. Well, nothing to do but move now, and he does just that, taking off down a roofless corridor through the unfamiliar place. Celeste pokes her head up over the low wall, flinching as she watches the Seamel's stumbles. A soft giggle slips from her lips, and realizing that she may have /just/ given away her position, she darts off in a new direction. Hey. No nobleman - Kael just stays down, for now - doing his best to get his breath under control - and to watch out for that conniving mate of his. His grin never falters, however. Meian frowns worriedly as Lyddmull starts to head in her general direction, the girl sidling off to the side and darting down a makeshift corridor between two old buildings. "You should chase my lady!" she wheedles as she runs, with paranoid glances every which way. "She's got on a skirt! She's slow!" Lyddmull Seamel careens around a corner and skids to a halt, his eyes seeking the yelling mage. He also happens to be standing right next to a low wall concealing Kael. He himself is in plain sight of the freelander, but if he should look down and to his right.... Skittering along another wall, just on the other side of the Seamel just so happens to be a Mikin. She darts a glance up, faltering at the familiar legs, and backpedaling back the way she just came. The freelander-mage blinks. Startling, he sends a rock skittering, and nearly knocks over another with a grunt... and to /hell/ with it. Stumbling, he takes off at as much of a run as he's got, threading his way past the remanants of a building that barely stand waist high. Not that he'd be far ahead of the Seamel - or even uncatchable - if the fellow were dogged in pursuit. Meian pauses at the sound of those clattering rocks, peeking up again to watch Kael flee- in uncontrollable laughter for a moment, laughter that certainly gives away her position before she collects herself, ducks and continues to slink along. "Oh, dear," she murmurs to herself, amusement thick in her voice. Lyddmull Seamel grins predatorily, vaulting the wall to pursue Kael and completely missing sight of Celeste. The sound of female laughter brings him screeching to a halt though and he turns towards the sound, quickly shifting gears and heading in that direction until he reaches Meian's corridor. Meian eeks, glancing back and noticing her pursuit. She puts on an extra burst of speed, but unfortunately doesn't look forward again soon enough- colliding full-on with a wall and bouncing off, thankfully her hands catching her before she does irreparable damage to herself. Blinking dazedly, however, she loses a precious advantage of speed and distance. Someone /would/ have to mention skirts. The hem of her velvets skirts finding themselves under her backpedaling feet and pitching the noblewoman back in an unceremonious whump. "... oh shades," grumbles Celeste. Her hand darting to her lips to try and call back the words again. Kael stumbles and - tiredly, just /drops/ behind one of those waist-high walls. Necessary recovery time, indeed. He does his best to still his breath, but ragged as it is - he's not terribly successful... no, not successful /at all/. Knocking over that pile of sun-clay building-stones? Probably didn't help things int he slightest. Lyddmull Seamel follows Meian around the corner, his attention fixed on his target as he makes the turn ... to wide. He comes up right next to Meian, also colliding into the wall. Where he hits it, is has crumbled to below waist-height and his momentum carries him headfirst over it to land in a pile on the other side. Celeste peeks her head over the wall over her own hidey hole, covered in dirt from the harsh fall. Well, at least to her pride, again just in time to watch Lyddmull got head first over another wall. "Are you alright," she calls out... but doesn't seem too quick to reveal her secret place. Meian seems to be standing beside the nobleman at his uncanny acrobatics and Kael...well, he's off breathing, somewhere. Surprise and worry gives Meian wings- so to speak, anyway. Placing her foot on that crumbled spot of the wall, she leaps off it onto another section of rubble, running along the very narrow strip of stone with careless grace. After she's put some distance between herself and Lyddmull, she hops back to the ground and keeps heedlessly running onward. "Sorry!" she calls back to Lyddmull. Yes, he's breathing. He's also tucked between two low walls, doing his best to /catch/ his breath and... be stealthy. The latter part isn't working for the freelander-mage, really. Lyddmull Seamel shakes his head and hauls himself to his feet with a grimace. His eyes follow Meian as she gets hopelessly to far away and he shrugs, pelting forwards in the direction of the road again to get his bearings once more. "Get the high ground, Lord Seamel!" Meian calls out, attempting to be helpful- or so it seems, anyway. "Spy them out!" She herself continues to weave back and forth between piles of rubble, borrowing cover whenever a breath is needed, heading deep into the right side of the ruins. Little clouds of dust puff up where Tyder steps, skirting the ground carefully as she picks her way from the main building and toward the ruins. Her face is a mask of concern as she moves, hands held out from her sides as if for balance and eyes scanning the grounds for the sources of the cries heard from the road. She arrives in time to catch glimpse of Meian dart over the ground like a skilled acrobat, and the smith's expression fades into one of utter perplexity. This one she turns to the Seamel, an unrecognizable silhouette some several yards away. Celeste leans against her wall, smacking at her skirts. Unbeknownst to her, dusts of dirt cloud up from her. Her hidey hole once more not too far off from the retreating Seamel. Kael - breath /caught/ - pokes his grey-haired head up above that wall, blinking - and getting oriented. Stealthy, he is not, but sometimes /knowledge/ is more important. Right? Lyddmull Seamel comes skidding to a halt next to Tyder, smiling as he looks about casually as if nothing strange were happening. "Um......good evening Mistress," he says breathlessly, "Um......you're it." His hand snaps out and gives the woman a gentle pat on the shoulder before he takes off again the way he came, heading directly for Celeste's hiding place. "New player!" cries Meian with wholehearted glee, waving at Tyder from her hiding place- almost like a teasing taunt, that- before she takes a turn to the left to head near the back of the ruins once more, taking a path that runs her right by Kael. At the cry, Celeste peeks her head over the wall again, waving towards Tyder and then taking off at the approach of the Seamel. "You're not supposed to give me away," she chides playfully to Lyddmull. "Player? For wh-what?!" Tyder cries as she slips over a rock and stumbles a bit, trying to clamber her way further into the ruins. With a quiet curse beneath her breath, she bends over to remove the damned slippers, peering up from beneath her lashes toward the inhabited distance. She watches as people scatter about like hunted rabbits and grins slightly despite herself, tossing her slippers aside and opting to climb around barefoot - risky but for her exceptionally calloused soles. Wait. There's... a .. oh, /hell/ no. Kael hops up and runs, then, panting almost immediately, grinning back at Meian. "she kin catch /ye/. M' nae gettin' chased again!" He beelines for the remnants of some larger structure. Lyddmull Seamel grins as he dodges the wall, coming up alongside the Mikin with a grin. "Hey, I did not make up this game," he says to her before suddenly ducking around a corner. "I'm not getting caught," sing-songs Meian cheerfully, her path dove-tailing from Kael's to head for the left side of the ruins. Her tiny frame steals cover behind three feet of wall, just long enough to catch her breath, before she's off and zig-zagging around chunks of rubble again with framtic energy. It seems she remains very intent on not being caught. Up goes the skirts as Celeste turns away from the Seamel, seeking out her own wall to try and duck behind. Again, catching a stone under her own slippered feet and flopping down behind what may have been part of a granary at one time. Kael's form is the first Tyder sees clearly, and she darts after him, skidding over the ground and kicking up a cloud of dust in her wake. She pauses long enough to clamber over a mound of debris, sliding on her backside and causing her skirts to hike up to her knees. With a blush, she shoves them down and takes off at a run again, squinting as she heads for the same structure as the man. However, Meian's quail-like dart into other cover gives the smith a bit of pause as she hesitates, trying to decide which might make easier quarry. After a second or two, she opts for the latter. "I will get -one- of you before five minutes is up!" she threatens to the whole group, laughing as she runs. The young freelander-mage huffs and pauses in the midst of that ruin, trying to stay unobtrusive and quiet - worn and a bit stumbly, but still game, it seems. As tyder and her recalcitrent skirts go by, he pulls up short, doing his best to not even /breathe/ ... And actually managing to at least be /somewhat/ unobtrusive, this time. Lyddmull Seamel pulls to a stop, crouching down somewhat. His height makes it difficult for him to stay hidden, but takes a minute to slow his breath rate down, chuckling quietly as he glances back at the fleeing Mikin behind him. He is crouching just on the other side of a chest-height wall from Tyder. Meian squeaks rather nervously as she glances over her shoulder, catching sight of the much larger woman chasing after her. "No, please, spare me!" she cries piteously, though her giggle ruins that to some extent. Still, she runs fleetly around a corner, only stumbling momentarily when she steps on a loose stone. It's still enough to allow Tyder an opening, however, if the woman is ruthless enough to seize the opportunity. Having already fallen herself, Celeste peeks out from about her wall... ankle height. She gives a darting glance up as chase continues, her own breathing labored and broken with soft giggles. When is Tyder anything but ruthless? Just ask Kael. The smith uses the advantage of her height - hence her longer legs - to speed up and lunge toward Meian as she slips through the rubble, causing quite a stir as her skirts kick up dust behind her. "No mercy!" she cries out to the other woman as she jumps again and pulls up to pass her, reaching out with one hand in an attempt to snag the woman. Quiet. Yup. Quiet is /good/. Kael stays there - leaning back against the low wall, just grinning like a fool and revelling in the moment. The wall, though, is solid support - and he seems unwilling to leave it,f or the time being. Lyddmull Seamel stands up to glance over the wall, his head poking up just in time to watch Meian get tagged. "Ha!" he yells, grinning at the freelander before he takes off down the narrow corridor. Meian is tagged indeed despite her best efforts, yelping as she's snagged- her size proving a disadvantage this time against those long legs. "Alack!" the girl cries in true overblown bardic style. "I am -slain-!" One hand dramatically presses itself over her heart- the other grabbing for the wall to steady herself. Celeste leans up, stumbling back to her feet. Laughter erupts from her own throat before finding that she's fully exposed not only her hidey hole but herself. She spins about on her heel, catching the hem of her skirt in a few staggering steps, but does not eat dirt again. Kael moves - a bit slowly, relatively speaking - at least, a tired jog that takes him to the base of the largest ruin, a fifteen-foot-high wall that still stands largely solid - in point of fact, where this whole thing began. Grinning, he rests a hand on it - tracing his way down its length. Lyddmull Seamel spots Celeste and grins over at her, waving quickly as he turns around to relocate Meian. Celeste waves quickly towards Lyddmull, making a beeline for him. "He's over here," she calls... and keeps right on running past the poor Seamel. Meian immediately ducks down, letting her eyes only scan the surroundings before she begins to creep along through the ruins. She's heading in Lyddmull's general direction, but doesn't seem to have obviously spotted him yet, with some layers of wall and rubble between them as well as distance. Lyddmull Seamel grins wryly at Celeste and chuckles, darting off in the opposite direction from her and now heading in the vague direction of Kael and his wall investigation, running alongside the wall on the other side. Kael leans on that wall - just staying out of sight, pale but stifling a laugh. Still, he grins, listening. Celeste turns and winks at Lyddmull, though probably going unnoticed as he ducks about another wall. The Mikin clearly should have not done this as she catches a waist high wall and flips over the side of it with a resounding...oof. Not catching Lyddmull's change in direction, Meian continues forward- but it's the same direction of Celeste, who had passed him earlier. Clearing a low wall with a careful vault, she catches sight of the noblewoman... giggling triumphantly, she beelines right for the prone Mikin. "I'm coming for -you-!" Lyddmull Seamel rounds the wall and looks around it, jumping back as he sees...oh, its only Kael. He lets out a sigh of relief and grins at the man. "I owe you something, my friend," he says, his eyes glittering mischeviously. Kael blinks, and gives Lyddmull a... merrily suspicious look. ".. I did nothin'. Nae a ruddy thing." He grins, toothily. Having caught her breath to a substantial degree, Tyder uncurls from her uncomfortably hunched position behind a rather crumbly little ruin and accidentally snagls the shoulder of her gown on a catch in the formation, causing an array of dust and little bits of rock to avalanche (on a miniature scale) onto the ground by her feet. Blushing, she straightens, now entirely visible over the curve of the formation, and glances around as if attempting to find another hidey spot. "...bloody," grumbles Celeste good-naturedly. She tries to get her hands underneath her and scramble away from the bard, but catching on a rock isn't going to bring her to much stability as she falls flat again. Meian swoops down on Celeste like a vengeful specter... well, a vengeful specter with a huge grin of nearly child-like enjoyment on her face, a hand sweeping down to seize and tag her prize. "Those skirts are -very- impractical, my lady!" her clear voice sing-songs with evil cheer. Lyddmull Seamel grins at Kael for a moment before he quickly turns his head to look in panic at... thin air. "Whuh!" he utters as he dashes past Kael, hoping the turn will distract the freelander long enough to give him a good stiff *POKE* as he passes, making his way speedily towards the rest of the ruin. Oh, it works. Kael blinks - looking at.. nothing. And yelping as he gets poked - "Oi!" He grins, "wi' get ye fer that!" And then he realizes that was a shout... and takes off. In /some/ direction - anywhere but there. All the shrieking scares Tyder out of her spot, and she scrambles over a pile of rock, skinning her shins on sharp points as she goes. She curses and fumbles for a moment, ruffling her rather annoying skirts before twisting the hem into her hand, hiking it up to her knees in a completely unbecoming manner, and taking off at a dead run for distant shelter, veering toward the left of the ruins and a little alcove between two low walls. "I shall keep that in mind," grumbles Celeste, grinning ever broader at the comment. She scrambles to her feet, just missing Meian as a touch back, instead looking for a particular dark-headed beauty among the crumbling low walls. She takes off after where she /thinks/ the Seamel may have gone. Meian takes off like a arrow, straight and true, directly to her left- burrowing herself into the shadows of the ruins, only pausing for breath once she's basically at their far edge.. "Kael, I like this game!" the girl cries gleefully across the rubble, between deep breaths. Lyddmull Seamel stops at a crossing and looks around, only to see Celeste barreling towards him. His eyes widen and he smiles, continuing on his way down the perpendicular path, making off between the walls as fast as his long legs can carry him. Kael, for his part, heads in the direction of meian's voice... pausing in the shadow of the gathering gloom in the ruins and grinning, widely. He peers over a low wall, a curious glint in his eyes - whatever that mischief he's plotting /is/, he's giving it serious consideration. The fearsome Tyder darts across Lyddmull's path unawares, pale skin and green skirts flashing briefly as she flies over the ground and ducks into the shadows, disappearing behind a low wall with a faint scuffle of her feet as she kicks up a rock or two. Celeste looks towards the sounds of dislodging rocks, and well, Lyddmull /is/ rather tall. She takes after the Seamel, hiking her skirts higher as not to catch on the rubble. Lyddmull Seamel's body leans back in surprise as he skids to a halt to avoid colliding with the smith as she rushes through. Now at a halt, he glances back at Celeste with a grimace before he jumps up on the ruined wall next to him to try and make his escape that way. It doesn't work, however and the stones come loose in his hands, causing him to fall unceremoniously to the floor. Meian remains hiding where she is for a moment to straighten her armor and the chemise draped over her pants, taking an evidently needed rest as well. Her breathing slows, calming to mostly non-exerted levels, and she lurks in the shadows- just peeking out around corners to make sure the excitement is nowhere near her. Perhaps thinking better of that mischeif for the moment.. the freelander-mage makes his way through the ruins, as quietly as he can manage, which, for once, is fairly quietly. Searching, it's that Meian he's hunting - and he makes his way down a narrow alleyway between two ruined walls. Wincing as she kicks the rocks, Tyder slinks down and pauses, pressing her back against the wall and holding her breath. However, relief comes when she hears the unfortunate Seamel flounder and fall, and the crumbling rock causes the smith to duck even more. Celeste pounces, almost feline in nature on the fallen baron. "Tag," she cries triumphantly, lays her hands upon his shoulder and scruffling his hair. Laughter ringing true from her lips, as she turns and makes to dart off the way she came again. Lyddmull Seamel grimaces, muttering to himself in spite of the merriment dancing in his eyes as he hauls himself to his feet and begins taking off across the ruins for a higher point. He _slowly_ steps up the side of one of the ruins, scanning the area and searching for targets. Meian gives no indication of noticing Kael's approach, still collecting herself- although on noting Lyddmull's capture, she rises up to her knees, preparing to circle around the outer edges of the ruins as quietly as she can manage, smile momentarily displaced by quiet concentration. And /then/ that mischeif comes out. As Kael moves in behind the girl.. well, let's just say that tickling can be utterly merciless, especially when launched from a position of surprise, and with much laughter. For the time being, Tyder holds her position behind the wall, pressed against it and not moving at all lest she do anything to give away her position. Unfortunately, she bumps her elbow on a rock, curses aloud as it sends a jarring pain through her arm, and then claps her hand over her mouth and falls silent. She remains huddled behind the wall for now, holding her breath and squinting as if closing her eyes might make her invisible. Celeste clambers over wall and piles of rubble with the grace of a cat caught in a whirlwind. Nothing but knees, stockings and flying skirts as she tries to duck back behind one of the walls. A few heavy gasps slips from her lips as she tries to catch her breath again. Lyddmull Seamel hears the sound of laughing and turns to it with a feral grin as he makes his way across the wall towards the sound. His approach is far from quiet though as rocks tumble from the wall at his feet as he goes. That tickling from Kael spurs on a helpless, hysterical bout of shocked laughter from Meian, the girl wriggling and flailing in shock. "Oh, nooo, Kael!" she wails between giggles, "Nononono please -stop-!" Stealth is entirely impossible at this point, rather obviously. Kael grins, toothly - and bolts. Staying low on the wall - he tries to put distance between himself and the betickled lady-bard, circling wide and trying to hide his own snickering. Not long after the laughter draws the Seamel away does Tyder crawl out from her hiding spot. Instead of returning to hide among the ruins, however, she straightens herself and heads toward the spot where she last saw her slippers. She is now out in the open, but her movements are nonchalant and even a bit slower than before. Still panting, she pauses to scoop down and retrieve her footwear, although she makes no move to put them on. "Good niiiiight," she calls out to those still frolicking about their game. "Some of us have early starts!" The words are in jest even if the tone is that of a tired woman. Celeste pokes her head over the wall, calling out. "You are welcome to stay in here the night, Mistress Pondwater. Master Griedan finally finished the extension, and we'd love to have you stay." The Mikin, for the moment, seems unconcerned at being located by the stalking Seamel. Lyddmull Seamel glances over at Tyder and tosses off a quick wave as he comes to a stop on the wall, standing above Meian and looking down at her with a grin. Crouching down, he leans over and gives her a quick pat on the head from above. "Hello, Mistress Skygleam," he says with a grin before hopping down on the other side of the wall and taking off. Meian shrieks in dismay, leaping to her feet and shaking a playful fist after Lyddmull... but then she turns to chase down the true target of her anger, darting off quickly in single-minded search of Kael. "You play dirty, wolf!" she calls out, gaze flicking around the ruins to hunt him down. Oh, that's bait - and the wolf rises to it - "all 's fair, th' say!" Though he's not got much speed left in him, at the moment, his sticking to the shadows seems to be working. "I suppose I shall," Tyder calls in the direction of the Mikin, unable to properly locate her in the darkness and from her particular vantage point. Considering that all the farewell required, however, she slips off quietly toward the main building, leaving the hollering particpants behind. The Mikin ducks back down behind her wall, hoisting the skirts to try and scramble half crouched about. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips as she listens to the couple scream playfully to one another. Lyddmull Seamel is making his way speedily towards a far corner of the ruins while Meian is gleefully chasing Kael about, though everyone is seeming to slow in exhaustion. Celeste is scrambling about in a crouch and trying to avoid notice. The Seamel finally reaches a deserted area and stops to lean on the wall and catch...his...breath. It seems the break Meian took before getting caught and tickled is enough to keep her scrambling after Kael with a vengeance, declaring loudly, "I -will- catch you!" She listens to his reply to try and hunt him down more precisely, gaze sweeping the shadows. Out in the ruins? Shouting. Running about. Great silliness and more - and a freelander-mage who just /can't/ keep his mouth shut, in one of the deeper shadows - "wi' nae!" Lyddmull Seamel contents himself with a short break, listening to the shouting and heading in the opposite direction at a quick jog. Meian listens to all of Kael's screaming, altering her path to head more directly for him as he yells. "Oh, I've got you now," the girl murmurs to herself with smug satisfaction, padding along at a (mostly) quiet ruin. Perhaps realizing his imminent danger, the young man doesn't answer - instead picking up his pace a bit, circling as best he can around the outer edge of the ruins, grinning widely and sticking to the shadows where he can. 'Where he can', however, does not include that space between low wall and broken building, the one he jogs across, making best time. Sounds of movement and the occasional shout seem to startle Varal, who approaches the ruins in a careful crouch. He attempts to be unusually stealthy, but manages to step on a twig in the process - a dead give away if anyone is paying attention. Celeste darts up, arms outstretched to pounce on the passing noble. "I've got you," she cries out triumphant... and then blinks. "Oh Varal," she exclaims, sea green eyes widening at the /who/ she's just pounced. Lyddmull Seamel comes jogging around the corner, coming to a surprised halt to find Celeste with her arms around the neck of ... her cousin? His face shifts through several reactions, not seeming to be able to decide on any of them. Finally, he shakes off the surprise with a laugh. The laugh slowly overcomes him until he is leaning helplessly on the wall. Meian doesn't look back to the laughter, single-mindedly intent on her prey- she stalks along after Kael, uncertainly at first, but once he comes into view she bursts into full speed with the energy she was conserving at her slower pace. She remains silent herself, but for the sounds of quickly-placed footfalls. Kael, in his current state, is no match for that - glancing back with a grin, and trying for a bit of speed... but not finding much more. A string of curses boil off Varal's tongue as someone pounces upon. His hands fly upwards to try and seize the individual - and then Celeste speaks. The Mikin relaxes, then asks without turning, "Exactly what is going on here? I feared the worst, though it looks like I wouldn't have been a help." Only pride is wounded. Celeste grins and hugs her cousin tighter for a moment. Her lips close to his ear, "I believe we were playing a game, my lord. Seems you are it, does it not?" The question full with mirth and merriment as the blonde looks up to smile at Lyddmull. The Seamel's laugh is now full-throated and uncontrollable, taking him to the ground as he tries desperately to catch his breath between guffaws. Every time it seems that he will manage to bring the laughter to a halt, his eyes light on Celeste's smiling face and he starts again, his body shuddering in merriment. It does seem that rest did Meian much good, the way she bolts onward after Kael, reaching out with both hands to try and seize him forcibly if she comes at all close enough. Giggling again, she remarks sweetly, "You should just give up and I'll be merciful. Surrender, or die!" ... and get close enough she does. He's.. well.. forcibly siezed, the young man laughing, stumbling a bit as Meian catches him, Kael grinning down at her - ".. y' got me, then. I woul' hate t' turn up dead, 'n all." "I am *what*?" Varal asks, confused. He shoots a perturbed look in Lyddmull's direction. "It," states Celeste as though it is truly the most obvious of answers. She slips her hands back to her side, and takes a few steps back, smiling over towards the Seamel again. "It would see we were pulled into a game, my lord. It is good to see you again," she offers with a hint of her usual reserve returning. Lyddmull Seamel seems to be slowly recovering himself, periodically being accosted by fits of chuckles as he gets to his feet. He walks slowly towards the Mikins with a smile, trying to keep the chortling to a minimum. "Good evening, my Lord," he manages between giggling fits. Meian hangs on Kael once she gets a good hold on him, panting softly- she seems to be rather exhausted now herself, letting her head loll against his shoulder. "Mmm. You had better never die," she murmurs fondly, turning her gaze over to the nobles. "...I didn't see him come in..." Kael murmers quietly to meian, then chuckles softly and looks up, his arms around the young lady. "that were far too much fun." His grin is wide - "Y' are both sneaky 'n connivin', y' ken. Jus' t' say." "Oh, I'm *it*? I see," Varal says, not particularly amused at the idea of a game. "Exactly how old are we?" He starts moving towards Lyddmull, each fit of giggling seems to make the Mikin a little more irate. "A good evening to you, as well, M'lord." Celeste sighs softly, following after the older man. "You'd think that you'd never enjoyed a few moments reprieve, cousin," she chides gently. "I am sorry that I was called away last evening, there were a few matters to attend to." Lyddmull Seamel sobers slightly at the elder Mikin's reaction to the situation, finally getting himself under control completely. He falls silent though, allowing Celeste to speak to him for now. Meian kisses Kael's cheek, smile widening, as she murmurs, "Well, -you- tickled me, of all things. That's just wrong." But then she sobers, calling across the area to Varal, "My lord... it's my fault. I'd never d-done this before, so Kael w-wished to show me, and then we simply... brought in everyone who entered, rudely, I know. I apologize." Kael moves - carefully - for that bit of ruins where a wood roof has been laid over a corner of wall; a makeshift camp that has been there, now, for some time - gently tugging Meian along. "M' nae goin' t' apologize fer havin' fun. Cannae all be sour faces 'n serious things all th' time." He grins. "An' y' did hae fun, aye?" That last is directed at Meian. Varal smirks, planting a single finger in the middle of Lyddmull's forehead. "And now you are *it*." He shakes his head, turning away. "That was almost embarrassingly easy." He gives Meian a conciliatory shrug. ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs